


i know that in darkness i have found my light

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Mild Smut, and also, and finally some very minor, so warning for some vague implications of blake’s unhealthy past experience with adam, with some bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: Yang always touches her so delicately, watches her with such careful affection, and it's just too much.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	i know that in darkness i have found my light

**Author's Note:**

> Depression do be kicking my ass these past couple of months but I finally managed to finish a short idea I had a while ago.
> 
> Side note: one of my favourite headcanons is that Yang often cries after sex. I don't know why, but I just find it really sweet XD
> 
> Lyrics in the title are from Saved My Life by Sia.
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!

“ _Blake_ —”

Yang's gasp of her name is quiet and shaky, her breath catching as she pulls Blake even tighter against her. Blake takes advantage of the opportunity to press a kiss to her neck, enjoying the feeling of her partner shuddering underneath her as she comes down from her high. Being the first person to ever make love to Yang isn't an honour she takes lightly, and she hopes more than anything that she was able to make it a better experience than her own first time.

Blake might already have had some experience with this, but everything about what just happened felt totally different to anything she'd done before. It was intimate and tender in a way she hadn't even thought possible; every soft kiss and gentle touch and hesitant encouragement had given her a different perception of how it was supposed to be, making it feel almost entirely new to her as well.

She doesn't think she's ever felt this close to anyone else in her life. And it's not just the panted breaths next to her ear or the heat of Yang's skin where their bodies are still inextricably entwined, it's the sense of completion settling in her heart and the overpowering love sparkling in her soul. She stays there for several long minutes, eyes closed and blissfully relaxed as Yang's hand runs slowly up and down her spine.

Part of her wants to linger in the unfamiliar contentment of the afterglow forever, but eventually she opens her eyes and untangles herself enough to actually look at her partner. Yang's hair is a mess and her skin is flushed, painting a beautiful picture, but what has Blake's heart suddenly dropping into her stomach like a lead weight are the tears on her partner's cheeks.

She scrambles off of her in a rush, backing up towards the foot of the bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she curls in on herself. “I'm sorry.”

Yang sits up as well, moving a little closer but stopping short of invading Blake's space. “What for?”

Blake glances up for a moment, meeting Yang's confused gaze before fixing her eyes on the bedcover again. “I should have known this would happen. I l-let myself be with you, even though I knew it was a bad idea, and now I've hurt you again and m-made you cry and—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Yang's voice is quiet as she cuts Blake off, and she inches just a fraction nearer, seeming to hesitate for a second. “Baby, is it okay if I touch you?” Blake nods, and Yang gently guides her to move until they're lying against the pillows again, Blake curled into her side as Yang's fingers trace idle patterns on her back. For a while there's silence, but Yang eventually breaks it. “Those were happy tears.”

Realisation washes over Blake in a wave of relief, but she still can't quite bring herself to believe it so easily. “Really?”

The word comes out sounding smaller than she'd like, and Yang must be able to sense her vulnerability because she leaves a kiss on the top of Blake's head. “Absolutely. That was one of the best experiences of my entire life. You were amazing, Blake.”

Now Blake feels like she's the one who's about to cry, but she ends up letting out a watery laugh instead. “Well, I feel stupid,” she says after a while. “I should have just asked you if something was wrong rather than assuming. It never even occurred to me that it might have been the good kind of crying.”

Yang's quiet for a beat. “Why not?”

Blake considers her answer carefully, debating how much she's comfortable sharing with her partner. “I, uh— There were a few times that I cried after... w-with _him_. And they were never happy tears.”

The weight of what she's just admitted fills the air around them, leaving the room heavy with emotion, and Yang doesn't say anything. She just holds Blake closer still, tucking her head under her chin and rubbing her back. The strength of Yang's arms is comforting, as is the warmth of her body, and Blake buries her face against her neck with a shaky sigh, breathing in the familiar scent of citrus.

* * *

It's only a couple of weeks later that more tears are shed in their bedroom. Blake usually finds it easy to keep her emotions under control— to hold herself together even as Yang makes her come gloriously undone. But in the low candlelight, with her orgasm still electric in her veins, the act of Yang's lips pressing oh so tenderly to the scar above her hip is enough for her to break apart at the seams.

Yang always touches her so delicately, watches her with such careful affection, and it's just _too much_. At first Blake was afraid that it was because her partner was worried she would break, and her instinct was to reject it. She's had enough of being seen as a weak and fragile thing to last a lifetime. But when she finally broached the subject to Yang, it turned out that the real reason was far simpler.

_I love you, Blake._

Another obvious explanation that she missed because she never learned the right way what it is to be loved. Not until now. Not until Yang. She tugs on her partner's hand, pulling her up so that they're face to face. Yang reaches out to wipe her tears away, and Blake lets her, no longer fearing the meaning behind the gesture. This time it's Yang who curls into her side, nuzzling into her neck.

“Happy tears?”

The question is mumbled sleepily against her skin, and Blake smiles. “Very happy tears.”

Yang hums in contentment, draping an arm across Blake's waist. Blake closes her eyes, listening to the slow and steady rhythm of her partner's breathing. She never knew that sharing yourself with someone else could make you feel this light— this free.

She thinks she could get used to it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback except for non-constructive criticism is not just welcome but appreciated as always and I'll see y'all next time <3


End file.
